Project AKA
by Dah Puzzle Masta
Summary: When our universe is in peril, Professor Layton, Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Blossom Utonium (Powerpuff Girls), and their groups of heroes must travel from their own to save it!
1. The Meeting of the Officials

"What is this… contraption, of your's, Professor Xandermon?" President Obama of the United States asked as he sat at a large table being sat at by all the most important officials in the world. "Yes," Included Queen Elizabeth of England. "what is it you brought us all all the way out here for?" An old, eccentric looking man stood at the front of the room. Behind him was a giant TV screen, and next to him an odd looking machine that didn't look like anything ever built before. "As you all in this room know, our world is in great peril, and there's virtually nothing we can do about it." He said, everyone nodded. "Except for one thing… To get the people who can do something." "And who would that be?" Inquired an official from Japan. "To be honest, I don't know, but the machine knows. You see, that's what the machine does, it reaches into the other dimensions, and brings back the ones capable of solving whatever problem there is you need solved. Now, I have set it to our problem, would you, dear people, care to find out just who can help us?" After a long pause, everyone nodded. The professor turned and flipped a switch on the machine, and the giant screen turned on to show these bio's one at a time, each one being read by an electronic voice and showing next to the bio some kind of gridded figure of the person in mention. They went like this:

Name: Professor Hershel Layton

Universe: Sector 5

Abilities: Has a keen intellectual ability, is a skilled fencer and hand-to-hand fighter

Name: Luke Triton

Universe: Sector 5

Abilities: Has a keen intellectual ability, can talk to animals

Name: Emmy Altava

Universe: Sector 5

Abilities: Has a keen intellectual ability, has extraordinary fighting skills

Name: Avatar Aang

Universe: Sector 12

Abilities: Can manipulate anything containing air, water, earth or fire

Name: Katara

Universe: Sector 12

Abilities: Can manipulate anything containing water

Name: Sokka

Universe: Sector 12

Abilities: Has great strategy abilities, is a great warrior and is an expert at the sword

Name: Chief Toph Befong

Universe: Sector 12

Abilities: Can manipulate anything containing earth, can see things by feeling the vibrations around her

Name: Fire Lord Zuko

Universe: Sector 12

Abilities: Can manipulate anything containing fire

Name: Blossom Utonium

Universe: Sector 7

Abilities: Posses Superman-like powers such as super strength and super speed

Name: Bubbles Utonium

Universe: Sector 7

Abilities: Posses Superman-like powers such as super strength and super speed, can talk to animals and can speak almost all languages

Name: Buttercup Utonium

Universe: Sector 7

Abilities: Posses Superman-like powers such as super strength and super speed, can play any sport extremely well

"And how do we know this will actually work? I mean… Has it ever been tested?" Asked an official from a country known only by a learned few. "I guess you'll all have to find out by seeing it actually work." The professor said. "All in favor of my plan say I." "I!" Said a great multitude of officials, "All those opposing say nah." "Nah!" said one or two. A smile crept across the professor's face as he realized that he was finally going to be able to make a name for himself in the scientific community, and that he could actually save the entire world, two dreams he'd always possessed. "The I's have it!"


	2. The Heros Meet

**Sorry guys I just realized how hard this was to read so I took the chapter off and re-posted it. I'll try not to let it happen again!**

"I present to you… Project AKA!" The professor continued in an excited voice. "What does 'AKA' stand for?" Asked a random official, "Awesome Kick-butt Anti-antagonists!" A couple of officials rolled their eyes at the name. "You really are a mad scientist." Said the random official who had just asked about the name. The professor paid no heed to the insult, and then, letting out a typical mad scientist laugh, pulled a lever on the machine. The machine started to whiz and shake, and then all of the electricity went out. Everyone watched in amazement as a light that would have blinded them from up close lit up the whole room from one which seemed far away. Then the power went back on, now showing on the TV screen a room that was nothing but white, with eleven bodies, the bodies of the eleven they had just seen recently, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Let us observe, my friends, our new heroes." No one disapproved, and they all watched as the first person woke up. It was a man; he wore an orange, long-sleeved t-shirt covered by a black jacket, a pair of black pants, and a large top hat with red trim on it. He opened his eyes and immediately furrowed his brow. He sat up and looked in front of him. He wondered what all those bodies were doing there, he wondered if they were alive, he wondered what he was doing there, he wondered what was going on. He turned his torso to look behind him, and immediately jumped to his feet and ran towards a teenage boy; he wore a blue sweater, green shorts with suspenders dangling from the waist, brown shoes and a flat blue cap. The man started to shake the boy, "Wake up, Luke!" he said. The boy's eyes slowly opened.

"Pro-professor? Where are we?" "I don't know Luke, but I find all these bodies rather odd." Luke stood up and started to count the bodies. "One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… EMMY!" He ran over to a woman in the corner who had long, wavy brown hair, and wore a yellow trench coat with a white shirt underneath, a pink bow-tie, white pants, a brown belt and grayish boots. He shook her ferociously until her eyes opened. "Luke? LUKE!" She threw her arms around Luke, and then looked at the professor. "Professor Layton! It's so good to see you both!" She let go of Luke, and received a big smile from the two men. "It's good to see you too, Emmy." Layton said.

"Say," Emmy said as her smile faded away. "where are we?" Layton shrugged. "I don't know, Emmy." "Hmm, I wonder if any of these people know where we are…" The three didn't have to wait very long before the professor noticed a teenage girl moaning and fidgeting in the corner of the room. She had long, orange hair with an enormous bow holding it in an even bigger ponytail, she wore a short pink dress with a belt inscribed with a P on the buckle. She wore a pink vest with another P on its left side; she also wore pink shoes and black, white and pink gloves. Layton ran over to her and put his hand on her arm. "Are you all right, Miss?" The girl opened her eyes to reveal abnormally large, pink eyes. "Where's Mojo?" Was all she bothered to ask once she laid eyes on him, she received a shrug, "I don't rightly know, Miss." was her answer. The girl sat up. "Well, do you know where we are?" She received only another shrug from Layton.

"Well," The girl stood up as she spoke. "do you at least know where my sisters are? We're all dressed alike, just in different colors." Layton smiled when she asked this, and pointed over her shoulder. The girl turned around to see a girl dressed exactly like her, only blue. Her extremely short, blond hair was in pigtails, each pigtail being in three ringlets, some loose strands of hair were dangling just a bit, and a little blue hair clip was in the right side of the front of her hair. The girl in pink went over to her sister, got on her knees and shook her gently. The girl in blue slowly opened her equally blue eyes, and upon seeing her sister, immediately threw her arms around her. "Blossom! I thought I'd lost you!" She cried for joy. "I didn't think I'd make it either!" Blossom replied and her sister let go.

The girl's smile immediately left her face as she realized that she didn't know where she was. "I don't think we're in Townsville anymore, Blossom…" Blossom shook her head, and as her sister looked around, she noticed a girl dressed exactly like her and Blossom, only green. With hair that could only be described as a black bush with a green hair clip on each side. Without a word, the girl in blue stood up and walked over to the figure, being followed by Layton, Luke, Emmy, and Blossom. The girl in blue crouched down next to her and placed her hand on her arm. And the very moment she did, the girl in green shot up to her feet and planted a swift kick straight in front of her… Straight into Professor Layton's face.

He instantly toppled onto the floor, then sat up and pressed his index finger and middle finger onto his lip to see if it was bleeding. "EEK!" The girl in green squealed once she realized what she had just done. She got down on her knees to get a closer look at the damage she'd done, pity evident in her green eyes. "Man, Dude are you all right?" Layton nodded. "That's some… kick, you've got there though." Blossom smiled when he said this. "Yeah, we may only be fourteen, but we're tougher than most people!" She stated, "I wouldn't doubt that." Layton replied. The girl in green only continued to speak as though Blossom wasn't even there. "Gee, Man, I'm so sorry! One moment I think I'm about to kick Mojo in the face, the next you appear out of nowhere!" "That's quite all right, Miss." "Please, call me Buttercu-" She stopped in her tracks and looked around at the nearly empty room. "or was it me that appeared out of nowhere?" Layton shook his head, "No, it wasn't just you, I think we all just appeared out of nowhere." he said. "Buttercup, right?" Buttercup nodded.

"Yeah, the one in the pigtails is Bubbles, and the bigheaded one next to her is Blossom." "HEY! I'M NOT BIGHEADED!" Blossom complained, but Buttercup just ignored her. She stood up and held out her right hand to Layton. He took the offer, and placed his left hand onto the floor to help get up. But before he could even move, Buttercup yanked on his arm so hard that he flew to his feet and would have fallen back onto the floor if it weren't for Buttercup holding on to his hand until he got his balance back. "Thank you, Buttercup." "Your welcome!" Buttercup left the conversation at that, and started to look around at the remaining five unconscious bodies lying on the ground. She walked over to the first one that caught her attention, it was a man, he wore orange monk-like clothing and a large wooden necklace. He was also bald and had a short beard, with blue arrows coming across what little you could see of the back of his neck, all the way across the top of his head and onto his forehead, and on what little you could see of the back of his hands.

Buttercup walked over to the body and nudged at him with her foot, just hard enough to cause him to roll once or twice across the floor. She did so again when he didn't respond, and when he didn't respond after the second time, she, in frustration, kicked at him so hard that he went flying across the room, bashing into the wall and just barely failing to crack it. Immediately upon the very loud impact, he and the other five bodies gained consciousness, stood up, and took fighting stances. Everyone else in the room put their hands in the air as if the other five were the police. Everyone stood where they were without a word for a while, observing each other and thinking about what to do next. Except for a woman with black hair that was put up, a uniform-like metal outfit with a badge over her heart, and blank eyes which made it obvious that she was blind. She was the only one not to observe anyone, but seemed to be just as capable of telling where everyone was as everyone else in the room. Other than her and the bald man, there was one woman and two men.

The woman had long, brown hair and was dressed similarly to the bald man, except that outfit didn't have nearly as much detail. And, instead of a large wooden necklace, she wore a piece of blue lace around her neck with an odd blue pendant with a symbol that appeared to represent water on it. The first man looked a lot like her; you could tell at first glance that he was her brother. He had short, brown hair that was put up into a ponytail. He had a short beard, and was dressed in an odd blue outfit that no one in the room who hadn't met him before had ever seen in their lives. The other man had extremely long, black hair that was all loose except for a small area that was put up into a bun on the top of his head. With an odd fire-shaped hair accessory that could only stay on his head because of the bun. He wore a strange, red, war-like outfit and had a large scar on his left eye. After a while of standing idly staring at each other, the bald man spoke up, "Who are you? And what are we doing here?" he asked in more of an intimidating voice than was expected. "Yeah!" Echoed the blind woman. "Tell us OR ELSE!"

Buttercup furrowed her brow, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" she yelled at them. Layton stopped Buttercup before she hurt anyone. "I'm Professor Hershel Layton, the woman in yellow over there is Emmy Altava, the boy is Luke, the one with the red hair is Blossom, the blond one is Bubbles, and this young lady is Buttercup." Buttercup groaned, "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium…" She mumbled almost in correction. Layton continued. "We know as much about where we are and why we are here as all of you… um… Sir." "The name's Aang, Avatar Aang." Said the bald man as he stood normally. "The woman dressed like me is my wife, Katara, the woman with the black hair is a friend of our's, Toph. The brunet is my brother-in-law Sokka, and the man with the black hair is another friend of our's, Zuko. It's ok, guys; I don't think these people mean any harm." Everyone else stood normally, "Eh, I'll believe you," said Toph and she crossed her arms. "it's not like he's lying." Layton looked at her in curiosity, "You seem very sure of yourself, Toph, how do you know I'm not lying?"


	3. The Benders

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, I'm going to try and keep these chapters about one page long. But let me know if that's too short! Enjoy! And please review when you're done! Oh, and I noticed a typo in the last chapter, when Aang wakes up it says "Immediately upon the very loud impact, he and the other five bodies gained consciousness…" I meant to say "the other four bodies…" Sorry!**

"Why do you ask?" Replied Toph, "Do you want me to think otherwise?" Layton shook his head. "No, I was just curious, do you deem yourself something of a human lie detector?" "Why yes," Toph stuck her nose snootily into the air as she spoke. "as a matter if fact I do!" "And, how do you do it?" "With earth bending;" Toph said as she settled down and dropped her arms in almost disbelief. "what other way is there?" "And what, might I ask, is earth bending?" Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko's jaws dropped at this statement.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT EARTH BENDING IS! WHERE DO YOU LIVE? UNDER A ROCK?!" Toph yelled with anger evident in her voice, apparently people not knowing what earth bending was upset her quite a bit. "Calm down, Toph!" Aang said to Toph after her outburst. "Hershel, I'm sorry for Toph's behavior, she's just never seen anyone who doesn't know about earth bending… Nether have the rest of us, actually. Tell me, do you know about the other three elements? Air, water, and fire?" The professor nodded, you're talking about Aristotle's four elements! According to him, everything except space itself is made of air, water, earth and fire. But I'm still not sure what 'bending' is."

"Well," Aang said. "to bend an element is basically to move anything with your specific element in it without touching it. And in some cases to… create it, in a sense. Only the Avatar can bend all four elements, and some people can't bend at all!" "And you're the Avatar, correct?" Layton asked, "Yes, yes I am." Aang answered. "Katara is a water bender, Toph, as you've probably noticed, is an earth bender, Zuko is a fire bender, and Sokka is a non-bender." "Fascinating…" Was all the professor could say, "I'd demonstrate bending to you, but if I earth bend, I'd destroy some type of machinery in the ground. If I air bend, I'd hurt somebody, this room is pretty small. I have no water to water bend. And it's too cold in here to fire bend." Aang answered,

"Wait!" said Katara finally. "I have water! I can demonstrate my healing powers! Hershel's face doesn't look to good!" Layton blushed, "Yeah, I was… in an accident." he said to cover up Buttercup's guilt. Katara walked up the him and bended some water out of a pouch on her side and onto the Layton's lips. His eyes grew wide as the water started to glow, and his lips started to hurt a lot less. "What in the world?!" Emmy stated in a shocked voice when she saw this. "Where do you come from? Another world?!"


	4. The Professor's Greeting

"Why yes, yes she does." Said Professor Xandermon as he came into the room from a hole in the roof, apparently the room they were in was just below the room in which the officials were meeting.

"What-where-who are you? Why are we here? Tell us right now!" Emmy babbled when Xandermon hit the ground. He just stood there, looking around, seemingly careless of how scared the eleven people were right now.

"You should answer her before I hurt you!" Toph said as she stepped forward, ready to attack. Aang held her back.

"Toph, you REALLY have to pull yourself together!" He said, concerned over what Toph was bound to do to somebody if she kept carrying-on the way she was.

"No need to be harsh," Xandermon said as a crooked smile typical of a mad scientist spread across his face, revealing a single missing tooth to the right and to the top of his mouth. "I was only devising the right way to answer before I said anything. After all, you know what they say!"

Toph yanked herself away from Aang's grip, "I don't need you telling me what I have to do!" She yelled at Aang. She then relaxed and crossed her arms. "Well then, Mr. Pop-In-Unannounced-With-No-Explanation-On-Hand, spit it out before Aang actually DOES need to be restraining me!"

Professor Xandermon shook his head and closed his eyes after she said this, his smile had already faded away. "As I said, no need. I have simple answers for your simple questions. I am Professor Jackson Xandermon, former professor of mechanics at Mayberry University-"

"Former?" Blossom interrupted,

"I worked there until I went mad." Xandermon calmly answered, then continued. "As for why you are here, you are quite right if you were thinking that you are not quite where you belong. So no you have not gone mad yourselves-"

"Stop adding author's notes and get on with the story!" Toph yelled.

"TOPH!" Aang practically screeched.

"COULD YOU STOP TALKING FOR JUST A MOMENT TOUGH!" Buttercup yelled as well. Blossom and Bubbles gave her a cold glare, resulting in Buttercup crossing her arms and sitting down cross-legged.

Professor Xandermon continued. "I think in order to tell you where you are, a little back story may be required…"


	5. Explanation

"Long ago, the twelve continents lived together in harmony," The Professor started to explain. "then, everything changed when THEY attacked." He smiled and snickered to himself. He loved steeling people's lines, in this case Katara's.

"Who are 'they'?" Asked Katara herself.

"'They' are the Gaumish. Funny name I know, the country's name is Gauma. They started blasting nuclear missiles and giant machines to all the other nations of the world, and nothing could be done by any of us, even combined."

"Um, I'm sorry, but, what are countries, exactly?" Sokka asked Professor Xandermon.

"You don't know what countries are?" Emmy asked in shock at what Sokka had just asked. Before he could answer her, Xandermon continued to speak.

"I built a machine for the benefit of the world. This machine could bring heroes from all other dimensions and bring them to this very room. The machine has actually calculated who you are, what you can do, and EXACTLY what would happen if you all were brought here, already! I turned on the machine, and now, here you are."

Everyone's jaws would have been on the ground if they were not attached to the rest of their heads! Emmy moaned.

"Oh, man, you would think taking a simple nap on the couch would be restful!" She said with her head in one hand, and her other arm wrapped around her own waist.

"Gee, Emmy, is your hair always perfect?" Luke asked her. She smiled at him.

"No, the reason it's like this right now is because I'd JUST put my head down and closed my eyes before opened them and saw… you." Luke just stood there for a moment before Buttercup started on a fit of rage.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE US AWAY FROM OUR HOMES LIKE THAT WITHOUT WARNING? OUR HOME TOWN IS IN DANGER RIGHT NOW AND THEY'LL PROBABLY BE DESTROYED BY THE TIME WE GET BACK THERE! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Blossom had to grab Buttercup and pull her back since she was by now smack in front of Xandermon's face ready to kill him in a moment's notice.

"Relax, relax." Xandermon said calmly, he was always calm during the moments when everyone else was freaking out, but then he would always say and do the worst things at the worst times to scare them even more. He found this practice strangely amusing. This, fortunately, was not one of those times. "When you go back home, you will be in the EXACT same spot, situation and time of which you left. Now, I know you are all accustomed to saving your own worlds, but would you, good people, be willing to save mine? Just once?"

The eleven people looked back and forth at each other. And, without a single word, they all eventually nodded to the professor. With some hesitation of course. They would save our world.

"Very nice…" Professor Xandermon said with a wide grin on his face. "I thank you." He then said with a snap of his fingers at the end of the sentence: "And now… It's time… to start training."


End file.
